The present invention relates to a specially designed integrated circuit that is able to control and drive another integrated circuit that include voice and motor driving circuits, so as to create desired entertaining effect.
With the highly developed communication technologies, radio communication apparatus, such as pagers, mobile phones, etc., are no longer expensive products and have become very popular among businessmen, general office workers, housewives, students, and even people living in countryside. These radio communication products fully prove the conveniences brought by the high technologies to people in their daily life.
The mobile phone becomes increasingly important in the modern society due to its convenience and practicality. While people are enjoying the convenience and efficiency brought to them by the mobile phone, there are still demands for the mobile phone to provide an entertaining effect in addition to its communication function. Inductive electronic products are therefore developed to make the mobile phone versatile in functions and more interesting for use.
Most conventional inductive electronic products for such purpose include only a signal receiver for receiving a signal input. The received signal input is then amplified by an amplifier and sent to a driving circuit, so that related driving elements connected to the driving circuit are driven to act and thereby produce entertaining effect. FIG. 1 is a block diagram showing the structure of a conventional inductive electronic device for the above-described purpose. As shown, the conventional inductive electronic device includes an electronic inductive driving circuit 1 that includes a signal induction receiver 12 for inducing and receiving an externally transmitted signal input 11, an amplifier circuit 13 connected to the signal induction receiver 12 for appropriately amplifying an analogue signal received from the signal induction receiver 12.
The amplifier circuit 13 completes the signal amplification and then outputs an amplified signal to a driving circuit 14. The driving circuit 14 drives a servo motor 15, a light-emitting diode 17, and a speaker 18 connected thereto, so that these servo motor 15, light-emitting diode 17 and speaker 18 react appropriately in response to received driving signals to create desired entertaining effect. The electronic inductive driving circuit 1 also includes a driving power source 16 for providing power needed by the electronic inductive driving circuit 1 to work.
From the above description, it is known that the conventional electronic inductive driving circuit 1 provided on a mobile phone to create entertaining effect is only a signal inducing and amplifying element having a plurality of sound and light producing elements connected thereto. Such conventional electronic inductive driving circuit 1 has not the detection function and is not able to determine whether the signal input 11 is an electromagnetic wave or an interfering wave. Without the detection function, the conventional electronic inductive driving circuit 1 tends to drive driving elements to act even when the received signal input is an unwanted interfering signal, and therefore frequently produces wrong and undesired response to the signal input.
It is therefore desirable to improve the conventional electronic inductive driving circuit so that it is wave discriminating to perform its function in a more accurate manner.
According to one aspect of the present invention, there is provided a wave-discriminating inductive electronic device that incorporates a detector diode and other elements to screen out unwanted signals, so that an electronic inductive element mounted on a mobile phone enables the mobile phone to provide an optimal entertaining effect without producing wrong and unwanted reactions.
According to another aspect of the present invention, there is provided a wave-discriminating inductive electronic device for mounting on a mobile phone. The device includes a signal induction receiver for receiving an external signal, a signal amplifier for receiving and amplifying the received external signal, a detector diode for filtering the amplified signal to remove unwanted noises and obtain an optimal signal, and a driving circuit for using the optimal signal to drive a plurality of driving elements connected thereto to produce sound and light and thereby creates an entertaining effect.
The driving circuit of the present invention is preferably connected to a plurality of light-emitting diodes, whereby when the inductive electronic device of the present invention receives and processes a desired signal, the light-emitting diodes are driven to emit light.
The driving circuit of the present invention is preferably connected to a plurality of servo motors, whereby when the inductive electronic device of the present invention receives and processes a desired signal, the servo motors are driven to react appropriately and produce vibrations or other reminding acts.
The driving circuit of the present invention is preferably connected to a plurality of voice means, whereby when the inductive electronic device of the present invention receives and processes a desired signal, the voice means are driven to produce sounds or other reminding acts.
It is preferable that the detector diode in the inductive electronic device of the present invention may be alternatively provided in front of the signal induction receiver to detect the external signal before the same is received by the signal induction receiver.
It is also preferable the detector diode in the inductive electronic device of the present invention may be alternatively provided between the signal induction receiver and the signal amplifier to detect a signal sent by the signal induction receiver and then sends the detected signal to the signal amplifier for signal amplification.